


Saving Grace

by canterofmysinnings



Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [11]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 2-year-old OC, Best Friends (Robbie-Mark), Canon Take That, Close Friendship (Robbie-Guy), Domestic, Experienced Parent (Gary), Falling ill, Fame, Fame Reaction, Fan Culture - Freeform, First Kiss, Flirting, Food Poisoning, Gary and Robbie learn what shipping is, Heart-to-Heart, Helping Out (Robbie-Mark), Hospitalisation/Ambulances, Incompetent Parent (Robbie), Kissing, M/M, Marriage Breakdown (Robbie-Ayda), Medium angst with happy ending, Moving In Together, New Relationship, Recovery, Romantic Fluff, Toddler Parenting, V.I.P Dining, beach date, parenting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterofmysinnings/pseuds/canterofmysinnings
Summary: Robbie is trying to cope with the loss of his first wife who left him without an explanation as he invites out Gary Barlow for dinner. He's now alone with a toddler girl who craves a lot of attention, which almost drives him crazy. To his luck,  Gary knows the deal with children, which leads to Robbie asking for a lot of help.  Gary agrees to help him and teaches Robbie how to properly take care of a toddler over multiple months.There is a secret side to their 'baby appointments' though... After seeing each other at an almost-date at the beach, something slowly starts brewing the more they see each other at Robbie's home.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926196
Kudos: 3





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 11 of my Transfer from Wattpad series, as well as my year-long Barlliams Songfic challenge.  
> Originally published at: 10/06/2018  
> Originally inspired by the song: Baby Girl's Window

June 2009

Robbie looked around the restaurant as he waited anxiously for Gary to arrive. He was holding a toddler carrier on wheels between his hands. He located the table he'd reserved for Gary and himself, and smiled a bit at the thought. Even a toddler chair had been made ready for them, just as he'd told them to.   
The table was in the V.I.P only area, which was in a different area than the regular area. The decorations were extra expensive in the V.I.P area, yet Robbie waited in the regular area as it was closer to the door. Scouting out of the panoramic windows, he hoped Gary wouldn't be too long. 

A blonde waitress in a suit approached him with a wide grin. "Good evening Mr. Williams, and welcome to our restaurant. Can I help you with anything?"   
Robbie politely declined. "No thank you, I'm fine. I'm waiting for my mate Gary Barlow. Will you please let me know when he arrives? I'll be in the V.I.P area."

"Of course, Mr. Williams." The waitress said and then walked away.   
Robbie headed towards the V.I.P area with the carrier. As he walked inside, he took of his hat to see if he knew anyone.   
And sure, he recognised his fellow songwriter Guy Chambers, dining with a few producers.

Guy looked up and greeted Robbie as Robbie sat down. "Hey, that's Robbie Williams himself! Old pal, what's up? Here with your wife?" Guy gestured towards Robbie's daughter in the carrier.   
The rest of the people in the room momentarily stopped in their tracks and watched Guy and Robbie.

Robbie picked up his daughter and sat her down by the reserved table with a couple of toys.

"No, actually not. It's... She's away a couple of weeks, so I'm dining with Gary Barlow tonight." Robbie felt bad about lying, but he didn't feel like pouring out his personal life to a room full of other celebrities.

Robbie realised he hadn't talked to Guy in a while as Guy scratched his head.  
"Gary Barlow? THAT Gary Barlow? I thought you were fighting?" Guy exclaimed, drawing a couple of "Oooooh"s from the onlookers.

"Well uh, not anymore. We're okay now, just getting to know each other again. I invited him out for dinner tonight to let him know that I'm really interested in this to work."

Guy smiled approvingly. "I'm glad to hear that, Robbie." Then he slowly left his place at the table and walked over to Robbie, lowering his voice significantly.  
"Look, Robbie, don't take this the wrong way, I'm just asking you this as a good ol' friend." Guy whispered. "But what do you reckon your wife would say to this? After all, this is a popular destination for couples..."  
Robbie chuckled lightly. "Ha, wife? What wife?" He whispered to Guy.   
Guy stared at Robbie in shock and stepped two steps back. "Robbie, seriously? Didn't you just say you had a wife who was out of town?" Guy hissed.   
Again, all eyes in the room were peeled on Guy and Robbie.   
It took multiple seconds for Robbie to realise his wrongdoing, but when he realised he'd been caught lying to Guy, he felt very embarrassed and blushed very crimson red.   
"No, actually I don't have a wife. I don't want to go in detail, but she just... I'm single now, okay? And this isn't any of your business anyway, is it?"   
Guy looked down, ashamed of upsetting Robbie but also in disbelief that someone would disappear out of his friend Robbie's life just like that.   
"I'm sorry, Robbie. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll leave now with my team of producers. Please enjoy your dinner with Gary."  
Guy turned away and hurriedly made it out if the restaurant with the two producers.

In the next moment, Robbie heard scrambling from the regular customers area, like multiple people getting standing up from their chairs.   
People gasped, and Robbie heard a mix of British and foreign accents talking in a worried manner.   
Robbie's mind went in overdrive as he opened the door a tiny bit to make out what was causing the chaos.   
He listened carefully to the voices.   
Robbie jumped when he made out one of them supposedly saying "Is that Gary Barlow? And is he ill?"

Hearing that single sentence became too much for Robbie, and he stormed into the regular dining area.

He looked franctially around and saw the very pale Gary half standing, half sitting by the bar, just arrived.   
He indeed looked sick, which sparked an immense worry in Robbie.

Robbie walked over to Gary, who was in the company of a waiter and a guard.   
He turned towards the audience of worried people some of which were in the process of pulling out their phones.   
He blocked the view of Gary and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hello all, this is Robbie Williams. As some of you might knew, I were to dine with Gary Barlow this evening. However, he has arrived sick and needs medical attention. I and the staff will take care of that. Please do NOT take pictures of Gary in this condition. Thank you. Please go back to whatever you were during and do not pay attention to us or him. Have a lovely night, ladies and gentlemen."

Unable to care about anything else than Gary Barlow, he turned his back on the crowd and looked at Gary, who was being escorded outside to an ambulance. He approached a waiter before going outside.   
"Hi. Would you please cancel my reservation for tonight? A medical emergency."  
He then hurried outside and made it the last moment as the ambulance staff were closing in the doors on Gary Barlow.   
"Hello. Will you please let me in? I know this man in question."

The man and the woman in medical staff uniforms looked at Robbie, then at each other, then the man hesitantly asked, "Excuse me sir... You're Robbie Williams, aren't you?"   
Robbie nodded and tugged his shirt slightly down so that he could see his tattoos.   
The man was convinced immediately. "Alright sir. You can get in. But please do not touch the patient. He's weak."  
"Don't worry." Robbie winked. "I'm no longer as rebellious as I were in the 90s."

**In the ambulance**

Robbie suddenly recalled that his toddler was still in the restaurant and he experienced a flash of horror as he considered what to do.   
He took out his phone.   
He recalled that Mark lived close by the restaurant and immediately took action.

_Calling Mark Owen..._

_"Hi Mark, it's Robbie. I invited Gary out and he turned up sick. I had to leave to get into the ambulance with him. That forced me to leave behind my daughter in the restaurant."_

Mark listened attentively. " _Oh heaven's no!"_ He exclaimed.   
_"Do you have any idea what's wrong with Gary?"_

Robbie sighed stressfully _."Not really, but I reckon he's been food poisoned."_  
Mark's voice shook. _"C-Can I do anything to help you two?"_

Robbie had a brilliant idea and his face lit up. _"Hey, Mark, you do know which restaurant we were on, right?"_

Mark chuckled. _"Yes, you told me very excitedly."_

Robbie gulped. _"Can you please pick up my daughter for me and bring her to our common friend Tracy? Babies don't quite fit with my schedule right now."_

To great relief for Robbie, Mark liked the idea. _"Consider it done, Robbie. Good luck and let me know how Gary is in a couple of hours."_

Robbie felt at least a tiny bit relieved as the ambulance stopped and he was ordered to go outside.   
He asked where Gary would be and then proceeded to wait outside the room where Gary was being treated.

**A couple of days later**

Gary was better and had been released from medical care.   
Just as Robbie intuitively thought, Gary's diagnosis was moderate to severe food poisoning from some bad seafood he had eaten the previous day.

To celebrate Gary getting better, Robbie invited Gary out again, this time to a tent picnic on the local beach.   
The sun was shining and it was a hot day. Both Gary and Robbie were in swimwear, which they would use later.

Robbie had prepared light snacks and juice in an ice cooler. He would've preferred to enjoy a nice wine with Gary, but with Gary just recovering, Robbie thought it wouldn't be a good idea to have alcohol.

Gary and Robbie enjoyed the sight of the dreamy, sunny beach in front of them.   
They clinked their cups together and small talked about big and small things in their lives that had happened lately.

After a while, a silence settled between them.   
Gary broke the silence, rotating the cup in his right hand.   
"I wonder what your wife would think of this. Do you reckon she'd be jealous?" Gary joked then looked more concerned, "Huh... Where is she, even? Is she out if town? Why aren't you with her?"

Robbie smiled faintly. "Wherever she is, she's no longer with me."

Gary's eyes widened instantly as he almost kicked over his cup of juice.   
"What do you mean she's no longer with you?"

Robbie shrugged. "She just left. I'm stuck with a toddler girl who does me head in because I'm not able to take care of her properly. I'm single now, Gary, take that as you will."

Gary visibly took a deep breath in as it seemed he blushed a tiny bit.   
"Oh fina- wait, I'm... I'm so sorry to hear that, Robbie. I'm here if you need someone."

"Thank you." Robbie blushed a bit in turn.   
"You're welcome, Robbie. Also, do you need help with your daughter?" Gary asked curiously as Robbie and Gary finished eating the snacks and headed for the ocean.

"Yes, I think I really do need help with her. I'm afraid I'm no good at taking proper care of her."

"Is there something in particular you struggle with relating to your daughter?" Gary asked gently as both men stepped into the water.

"Pretty much everything." Robbie laughed in embarrassment.   
"I'll take a look when we get home from the beach, alright? I'll teach you how to do things better."  
"Thank you so much." Robbie said as he stared off into the watery horizon. "I honestly don't know how to ever repay you."  
Gary rested a hand on Robbie's shoulder. "Don't worry. No need to."

**The same evening, 18:21**

On Robbie's call, Mark had been an absolute star and returned Robbie's daugter home to Robbie's flat.   
Gary and Robbie had gone grocery shopping before they returned to the beach and Robbie was surprised that Gary picked items that Robbie had never dreamed of having for his daughter.

After offering Mark a nice cuppa, as thank you, they were alone again.   
Gary guided Robbie in heating baby food. Robbie was soothed by Gary's calm walk-throughs. Gary held Robbie's daughter in his arms as Robbie spoonfed her. She seemed happy, waving her little arms around.

Gary checked out her hair as she ate.   
"Oh Robbie, she needs a shower, mate. Do you know how to give a toddler a shower?"

Robbie lowered the spoon. "No, whenever I try she screams me ears off."

Gary laughed. "Oh dear. Robbie, meet me in the bathroom in five. I'm gonna have to unpack what we got for her."

"Okay Gaz." Robbie picked up his daughter from the kitchen counter, then chatted her up. "Come on darling, we're going to get you a nice shower."

**Two weeks later**

Two weeks later, Gary basically lived with Robbie. Not because Robbie needed it anymore, no no. It was because Gary really enjoyed being with Robbie. It made him feel fulfilled and happy, as opposed to living alone did.

It did occasionally cause problems though. Gary had to go through a bit of paperwork related to bills at his old flat.   
Eventually he decided to make it stop at once by changing his actual adress from the old one to Robbie's one, with Robbie's full consent of course.

It caused a massive outcry in the media and from fans. Gary could tell that Take That fans made a big deal out of something called "Barlliams" and doing something they called "shipping". Gary didn't understand a single thing which really made itself clear as Gary showed an blog post a fan had written on the topic.

"I can see that this about us, but I can't understand it."Gary laughed. "I have no idea what that means. What do boats have to do with you and I? I really don't understand."

Robbie was intrigued. "Can I have a look?"   
Gary shrugged. "Fine, go ahead."

Robbie read the blog post, then laughed. "Shipping has nothing to do with boats, Gary. It means relationshipping. Wanting two people to get together."

Gary looked baffled. "What? But... Do a lot of our fans feel this way?"

Robbie laughed again. "Probably. Who knows."

Gary smiled awkwardly, he didn't know how to process this new information.   
"We aren't romantically involved, though." Gary's voice cracked and trailed off.

"I don't know, do you want us to be?" Robbie licked his lips in suspense as he leant closer to Gary.

Gary thought for a while, blushing more by the second. Robbie wondered what went through Gary's mind as he composed a reply.   
"Only if you kiss well!" Gary burst out.

Robbie's heart skipped a beat at Gary's comment.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself, then decide, smarty? I don't see how you properly decide if you don't."

"Ahhh Robbie. After all these years you're still the same."   
Gary playfully picked at Robbie.   
Then, encouraged by Robbie's teasing comments, he meant in and kissed the taller man right on the lips.   
Gary was delighted to feel how Robbie didn't miss a track as Robbie kissed back instantly, pulling Gary's soft lips against his.   
He had no idea his friend kissed this well and he felt like he was a teenager again.

Everything else melted away as the two men gave in to decades of tension. They were both smitten with an unquenchable thirst for each other as their lips crashed against each other with passion in dozens of kisses.

They felt more at home than ever in each other's arms. 


End file.
